Plumber Brat
by Kye-kye cat
Summary: The Darby family aren't what they seem as the gang is about the find out. Get ready for some alien action as the Plumber's Brats team up to help the Autobots. And some BAMF!June on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

How was he going to explain this to his mom? Better yet how was he going to convince the Plumbers that the Autobots weren't out to harm anyone, except the Decpticons. There was no way the Plumbers hadn't seen that explosion from the Space Bridge. They were probably already mobilizing now. Mom would know what to do. She had to.

"Mom?" Jack called out hesitantly. "I there's something we need to talk about."

"Is it about that bike, Jack? I know you'll be careful on it." June smiled at him. "So what sounds good for dinner? We've certainly got enough tofu." She opened the door and started reaching into the fridge. "Or there's leftovers from last night what do you think?" June looked around the fridge door at her son. "Jack?" She slowly closed the door as she saw her son's expression. "What was it that we needed to talk about?"

"Well, Mom." Jack tried to think of the right words. Could Arcee hear them from the garage? He couldn't risk it. "I think the something wrong with the _plumbing_ in the basement."

"The _plumbing_?" Oh no. She was getting worried. Probably terrified someone found out about him or Dad.

"I-it's really not anything too serious. I just wanted you to see what was going on before we called a _Plumber_, is all."

"Jack, do I need to call your father?" She still thought something had happened to him and he hadn't told her, which was technically true but not the way she was thinking.

"No!" The Autobots definitely didn't need an intergalactic bounty hunter coming after them. "I just need your opinion on what I should do before we call anyone."

June still had a worried look on her face but relented. "Why don't you show me what the problem is and I'll see if we can work something out." With a nod the both made their way downstairs into the basement.

"I think the problem is over here." Jack went to the far corner of the basement and lifted part of the carpet to reveal an access hatch that lead to what normal people would think was an old bunker. "Ladies first." He joked. His mother's mood seemed to become a little lighter at the joke.

June made her way down followed by Jack, who closed the hatch behind him before climbing the rest of the way down. The bunker was well stock with supplies in case of a real emergency. They really only used it for indoor camping or when one of them had trouble sleeping through a storm. With a press of several disguised buttons, part of slid away. From there they went down four stairs and through a short tunnel. And then they were in the real basement, or armory which ever you preferred.

"What's going on, Jack?" She crossed her arms and faced her son. "Did someone find out about us, are you in trouble?"

"No. No, it's nothing like that. I actually found out about someone else."

"Any idea on the species?"

"Yeah, actually. They told me."

June's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that you spent time around an alien species that you had no information about and didn't know if they were hostile?!" She crossed the room and firmly grabbed his shoulders. "You know better, Jack."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Jack angrily whispered as he shrugged her hands off and flopped into a chair. He sighed before speaking again. "Look, Mom, I know you're worried about me but I didn't go out looking for them. It was just one big accident." His mother took a seat across from him. "I know we have to report it, and I know the plumbers had to see that explosion-"

"Explosion?" She groaned.

"Just let me explain. They aren't that dangerous." Jacked pleaded. June stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Start talking mister."

"They're called Autonomous Robotic Organisms or Autobots for short, at least that's what the good ones are called. The bad ones are called Decepticons. They can look like ordinary vehicles but are really robots in disguise. Apparently the planet was made uninhabitable that lasted centuries."

"Eventually Decepticons came to Earth because there's something called energon here, it's like their fuel or blood. Their leader, Optimus Prime, told me, Raf, and Miko that we were in danger now because we knew about the Autobots, and the Decepticons thought we were their allies. So Optimus appointed one Autobot to each of us as a guardian."

"That motorcycle in the garage? That's Arcee, my guardian. Bumblbee is Raf's guardian, he turns into a muscle car. And Miko's guardian is Bulkhead. He's this huge Autobot that turns into some kind of all terrain truck."

"But the three of us weren't the only ones who know about them, Mom. Some Special Agent Fowler is apparently their liaison to the outside world. The government knew they were here and kept it hidden from the Plumbers."

June interlocked her fingers and thought for a moment. "You're right. There's no way I wouldn't have been notified if something like this was going on so close. I'll have to report directly to the Magister Plumbers about this. Something's wrong if they haven't been told by now." She rolled over to one of the monitors. "I'm going to start a report right now." June shot a glance at her son. "And you're going to tell me everything that you didn't just tell me."

"Well, after I was done with my shift I say a motorcycle in the parking lot…"

* * *

So what do you think? Keep in mind this is only the beginning with much more to come. If you see any problems with grammar of characterization don't hesitant to message me so I can correct it.

And a heads up for latter chapters I plan on including an OC. Only planning on one so far but I'll see where the story takes me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have any idea what it is?" The elderly man questioned the small grey alien.

"Of course I know what it is, I'm a genius." The alien scoffed at the man. "It appears to be a form interplanetary transport, Cybertronian most likely. Of course this would have been easier if I had more samples."

"You know we needed to make sure it wouldn't cause any harm to those handling it, Azmuth." The man sighed. "And Cybertronian? I'd thought they were only a myth."

"It might have been a long time since I'd seen their technology, but I'd know it anywhere, Max." Azmuth retorted. "Cybertronians are far from myths, and from what it looks like they appear to be on Earth."

"Is there anything you know about them?" Max questioned the Galvan. "Anything helpful?"

"I'm afraid not." Azmuth moved away from the samples. "I only knew a small portion of their technology and that they're Technological Humanoids."

"Alright, I guess we'll have to do some digging-" "Magister Tennyson!" An anxious Plumber raced through the door. "We've received an urgent transmission from Medic June Darby."

"What about?" Max grabbed the data pad from other Plumber.

"It seems the Medic Darby has gained information regarding the earlier explosion and those who caused it." The Plumber spoke quickly. "She also said that two factions of Cybertronians have been found near her location."

"I want a top priority channel opened to Medic Darby. See if she needs help and have a response team ready." Max ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" The Plumber quickly ran out of the room to deliver the orders.

"Well what does it say?" Azmuth demanded a moment later.

"That June's son Jack was the one to find the information about the Cybertronians. A faction call the Autobots appear to be fighting the other faction known as the Decepticons over a source of energy. The Decepticons are openly hostile towards Autobots, and the Autobots seem to have allied themselves with Earth. But none of that is what worries me." Max paused. "The government knew about them and didn't inform us."

"Tch. Typical humans, thinking they don't need any help." Azmuth scoffed.

"It might be more than that." Max's eyes narrowed at the report. "It looks like someone didn't want us to know they were here."

-two hours later-

"Magister Tennyson, a communications channel has been opened with Medic Darby would you like to speak with you." The intercom sounded over head in the kitchen. "Would you prefer to take the transmission in your quarters?"

"No just put it up on the wall monitor." Max covered a boiling pot. He turned toward the wall just as June Darby's face appeared on it with her son in the background.

"June. Jack. How are you it's been a long time." Max greeted the two.

"We're just fine, Max." June smiled at him. "We wanted to know what you thought are next course of action should be."

"Jack what are your thoughts on the Autobots?" Max questioned the teen.

"My thoughts?" Jack asked incredulously. "Honestly the Autobots have no intention to hurt humans if that's what you're asking. The Decepticons on the other hand seem to have no problem destroying everything in their path, living beings included. And I might've only known them for a few days, but I trust the Autobots. They've even saved human lives. I'm more worried that the Plumbers didn't know what was going on over here with the government agent seeming to know all about them."

"We looked into that. It seems that Special Agent Fowler reports to the Pentagon." Max replied. "I'll be having a talk with them personally. In the mean time I want you gather more information on the Autobots."

"But I can't just betray them like that, not after we started trusting each other!" Jack shouted.

"Jack." June tried to sooth her child. "I'm sure that's not what Max meant."

"June's right, Jack." Max confirmed. "I just want you to confirm that their intentions really are what they say and report back on their interactions with humans. I'm not asking you to find out their every secret, Jack. But we need to be sure their battles won't cause human casualties. Ok?"

"Ok. You're right and I'll notify you if they seem to get in over their heads." Jack nodded.

"Make sure to keep your badge on you at all times." Max smiled at Jack before winking at June. "Try to keep them in the dark about your heritage."

Scene Change- Darby's real basement

"My badge? What are you talking about? I don't have a badge-"The transmission ended cutting off his sentence. "Mom, what was he talking about?" Jacked turned toward his mother to find her pulling something out of a drawer. "Mom?"

June turned to face her son. "I've been saving this for a long time, Jack." June smiled at her son. "This badge is yours now, along with its responsibilities." She pressed the badge into his hands. "You're a Plumber now."

Jack's eyes were locked on the badge. "Mom, are…are you sure I'm ready for this?" He looked into his eyes as if he would find the answer in them.

"Positive." She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Now, let's go eat." And she started off toward the tunnel.

"That's it? No big speech or anything?" Jack laughed at the irony. It had always seemed like such a big deal growing up. Becoming a Plumber and everything. All his mom did was give him and badge and bam! You're a Plumber now!

"One more thing, Jack." June paused for a moment. "You were a Plumber before you got that. The badge just made it official." She gave him a quick wink. "You're a Plumber Brat after all!"

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Transformers.

I know the story is off to a slow start but bare with me, folks.

I'd also like to thank; The Prime Writer, Adjuster, Ultimate10, and I'm Yu for their reviews.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
